Heretofore data bases containing confidential information have been secured by storing and using them at a primary or central secured facility. Typically such secured areas also contained a major computer installation with security personnel. Unsecured field operations remote from the central secured area did not have direct access to the data base. The data bases were maintained under security, and could only be moved to another secured area. This lack of direct access hampered the field operations.